A comforting aura
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. A short companion piece to "Ours". Minoru gets sick, but Iruka and Kakashi are there to take care of him.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Another short companion piece to "Ours". I don't really know where this one came from but I just had to write it. Also! I recommend to listen to "Mushaboom" by Feist, it'll make the moment that much sweeter :)

* * *

Iruka sighed as he set the water to boil for, yet another, cup of tea. Minoru had woken up with a fever and nausea, and if Iruka could choose something to blame, it would be the unusual weather they were having; from humid to rain, to dry cold weather. The past few days have been a bit glum as well, and had the ability to drain the enthusiasm out of anyone.

Kakashi walked back into the house and toed off his shoes as he slipped off his mask. He shifted the bag from one hand to the other as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He found Iruka waiting for the water to boil and couldn't help but smile. He knew that Iruka was protective and caring, especially when someone fell ill. It reminded him when Iruka took care of him, not only physically, but emotionally as well. When Iruka let him know that he was there for him in more ways than one. When he was clearly reminded of the reasons why he fell in love with the man.

He closed the distance between them, and placed the bag on the counter before wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist from behind, "How's he doing?"

Iruka sighed and relaxed in the embrace, "He's a bit restless, but his fever went down. The chamomile tea is helping though."

Kakashi smiled and gave the tan neck a soft kiss, "I got the medicine you told me."

Iruka nodded and turned off the stove when the kettle began to whistle. He felt the older man move away from behind him as he took the medicine out of the bag.

Kakashi poured the hot water over a tea bag to let it seep, "Is he awake?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah, he's been having trouble sleeping. You know, fever induced dreams aren't…good."

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

Iruka looked at his husband with curiosity as a smile tugged on his lips. He moved closer and rubbed the older man's tense back, making the lone blue eye turn to him, "He's going to be fine, Kakashi," he said reassuringly, "His fever's gone down and now he'll rest better with some medicine in him."

Kakashi smiled and realized that maybe he was worrying a bit more than he needed to, but he couldn't help it, Minoru had grown on him and settled himself in his heart. Minoru was his son, their son, giving him a type of relationship he never would have seen himself having.

Kakashi followed Iruka down the hall and into Minoru's bedroom where the young boy was propped up against the headboard with pillows supporting his back. He gave Minoru a soft smile when dark blue eyes looked at him. He noticed that the light flush that Minoru had earlier had receded, but he still looked tired. He moved to sit at the foot of Minoru's bed and lightly patted a covered leg, "How are you feeling?"

"Gross," Minoru answered a bit hoarsely.

Iruka chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed with the bottle of medicine, "This'll help you sleep," he said as he filled a teaspoon.

Minoru leaned in and took the medicine into his mouth, making a face when he swallowed, "Oh, no, _that's _gross."

Iruka chuckled, "Just one more," Minoru made a face and reluctantly took the other teaspoon of medicine. He closed the bottle and placed it on the nightstand and instead took the cup of tea, "Here wash it down with this."

Minoru took a sip from the tea, letting it relax him.

After a few more sips Iruka took the mug and placed it next to the medicine. He slipped his hand under the dark strands that naturally splayed over the flushed forehead. He smiled when he noticed that the fever had gone down. He moved his hand back and lightly ruffled the already unruly hair, "Try to get some rest, alright?"

Minoru nodded and shifted to lie down as Iruka helped him reposition the pillows.

Kakashi watched as Iruka leaned down and gave their son's exposed temple a soft kiss. He smiled and stood, "Good night, Minoru-kun," Minoru gave him a tired smile before shifting into a more comfortable position. He followed his husband out of the room and closed the door halfway.

Iruka walked into the living and heavily sat on the couch, "It's strange seeing him like this, usually he's so…enthusiastic, you know?"

Kakashi nodded and he sat next to the younger man, wrapping an arm around him, "Hopefully, he'll be able to get some rest."

Iruka sighed as he rested his head on a strong shoulder.

* * *

Iruka blinked his eyes open and realized that he was laying between the back of the couch and the older man. He sighed as he looked up, a soft smile tugging on his lips when he found his husband sleeping face turned to him. He gave the slightly parted soft lips a chaste kiss, and felt the hand on his hip gently rub.

Kakashi sighed and opened his eyes to his smiling husband, he let them slide shut again as he held his husband closer, "Hmm, Ruru," he purred, sliding his fingers under the younger man's waistband.

Iruka nuzzled the pale neck before reluctantly pushing himself up, "I'm going to go check on Minoru."

Kakashi nodded and let Iruka slip off the couch before he stretched and followed him.

Iruka silently looked through the open door and saw the body under the covers roll over. He quietly walked into the bedroom to have a better look, and noticed that the young boy was awake, "Minoru-kun, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Minoru sighed and looked up at his dad's silhouette, "I can't sleep."

Iruka frowned, "Is it your fever?"

Minoru slowly shook his head, "I don't think so, I just feel restless."

Iruka sighed and gave his son a soft smile. He moved and sat down on the free space next to the young boy, ending up with a leg on the bed, and the other over the edge. He combed his fingers through the dark strands, smiling when Minoru shifted closer.

Kakashi smiled at the sight that was lit from the light filtering in from the hall. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched with curiosity, his gaze softening when he caught the younger man's soft humming.

Iruka hummed softly as he gently threaded his fingers into the dark locks, "_Helping the kids out of their coats…_," he sang softly, slowly, soothingly, "_But wait the babies haven't been born…," _he hummed the gentle tune, "_Unpacking the bags and setting up…and planting lilacs and buttercups…,_" he trailed off with a hum, his fingers still combing through his son's hair, "_But in the meantime we've got it hard…Second floor living without a yard_…," a soft smile graced his lips when he felt Minoru relax, "_It may be years until the day…My dreams will match up with my pay…"_

Kakashi vaguely wondered where Iruka heard this song, where he learned it, and why the scene couldn't make him stop smiling.

"_Old dirt road…Knee deep snow…Watching the fire as we grow…o-o-o-old," _he turned his gaze to the older man as he hummed and sang the next line, "_I got a man to stick it out…and make a home from rented house…," _he trailed off as he softly hummed the melody, turning his gaze back down to the young boy, "_And we'll collect the moments one by one…I guess that's how the future's done…_"

Kakashi's smile softened as the simply words spoke the truth, the soft melody relaxing him as well.

"_How many acres, how much light…Tucked in the woods and out of sight," _he continued softly, his fingers continued to soothingly comb through the dark locks, "_Talk to the neighbors and tip my cap, on a little road barely on the map…,_" he hummed the melody, flawlessly, "_Old dirt road…Knee deep snow…Watching the fire as we grow…o-o-o-old…Old dirt road, rambling rose…Watching the fire as we grow…Well I'm sold…," _he trailed off as he softly hummed the melody. He started humming the song again as he gently removed his fingers and slowly slipped off the bed, careful not to disturb their sleeping son. He looked at Kakashi as he quietly moved to the doorway, placing his hand on the older man's strong chest to gently push him back as he closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

Kakashi waited until they were out of the hall before he spoke, "Ruru?"

"Hm?"

Kakashi followed the younger man into their bedroom, "Where did you learn that song?"

Iruka smiled and turned to face his husband, "My mother," he answered simply.

Kakashi smiled and closed the distance between them, pulling his husband closer and kissed the tan forehead, "It was beautiful," he said softly, "Though I have to ask…"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Kakashi pouted, "Why don't you ever sing to me?"

Iruka chuckled, and felt himself blush, "Because you don't have any problems sleeping," he gave a pale cheek a kiss, "Besides…if you ever do…I have a better way of solving your problem…"

Kakashi leered at his husband, "Mind giving me an example of what you mean, Ruru?"

Iruka grinned, "Gladly."

* * *

The next morning, Minoru walked into the kitchen and found his dads sitting at the kitchen table, mugs with coffee in front of them as they laughed quietly at each other.

Iruka turned to Minoru and smiled at him, "'Morning, Minoru-kun, how are you feeling?"

Minoru smiled, "Better. A lot better. I actually have an appetite now."

Iruka's smile brightened, "Then how do eggs, bacon and toast sound?"

"Very good," Minoru and Kakashi answered almost simultaneously.

Iruka chuckled and stood to get the needed ingredients.

"Iru-dad?" Minoru asked as he sat at the table.

"What is it, Minoru-kun?"

"You know that song, from last night? It was really nice."

Iruka smiled and turned to look at his son, "I'm glad it helped you sleep."

"Do you sing the same song when Kakashi-dad can't sleep?"

Kakashi grinned as he brought his mug up to his lips, "Hmm, he hums a completely different tune," he said, almost absentmindedly.

Iruka blushed which he immediately tried to fight off, _What am I suppose to say to that!?_

Minoru looked from one dad to the other, "I don't want to know," he said carefully.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Want to help me make breakfast?"

Minoru smiled, "Ok!"

Kakashi watched as Minoru helped Iruka make breakfast, and smiled at the warmth that filled him, a happiness that warmed his heart.

'_And we'll collect the moments one by one…I guess that's how the future's done…'_


End file.
